


Your love is a need

by Unseeliesidh



Series: Serial Killer!Levi x student!Eren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, WHOO I AM BACK, and possessive Levi ofc, here we go: yandere, i am sorry it is just too much fluff, not as dark but still dark, riren-freeform, this is just fluff, university student Eren, yandere levi, yliasm- part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseeliesidh/pseuds/Unseeliesidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at our two boys after the nightmarish situations they had to go through to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is a need

**Author's Note:**

> OH I LIVE  
> I am so sorry, I had a thesis to work on and it was hard work.. plus I had a guitar test to work on. So without further ado here is something you all had been waiting for~

It was Christmas eve and people were hurrying through the crowds while carrying bags of gifts; the brands printed on the bags ranged from Louis Vuitton, Dolce & Gabbana to Givenchy and equally other outrageously expensive companies. Eren watches the shoppers walk briskly on the cold chilly night to wherever they were headed with their presents. The winds had picked up at the late hour and he could make out some people cursing as it blew against their face along with flurries; not everyone was feeling the Christmas spirit it seemed. 

  
But not Eren.

Eren absolutely _loved_ Christmas. He loved the snow nestled on the ground and bright lights adorning the buildings. In Maria he hardly got to see the cheery atmosphere that usually accompanied Christmas unless he was in the downtown, then he could see the bars and malls lighted up more than usual, but here in Trost it was different. Christmas was celebrated extravagantly, and from the window he was perched at was right in the downtown, he got to see not only Christmas, but any festival being celebrated in full swing. This was his favorite place: on the ledge of the huge window with intricate window frame. It was grand, just like the rest of the _mansion_. 

 

Yes, mansion. Even in Trost the home he lived in was an expensive house situated in an equally expensive area of Trost Downtown. He never got used to the extreme display of wealth even now, since he had his whole life lived in a decent but small house in Maria and had always lived modestly. What Levi owned was a monstrosity. Regardless Eren loved it. The huge wooden ceilings, grand rooms and luxurious furniture all felt like home, but his favorite was the huge California King size bed in their bedroom. Levi's huge bed was draped in velvety faux fur and soft pillows. It was perfect and just damn magical. There was nothing that could triumph the comfortable feeling of it, except the feeling of being in Levi's arms under the blankets. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Eren was addicted to it, and who wouldn't be? Levi was the most handsome and intelligent person Eren had ever met who happened to, for some reason, loved Eren. It felt like a dream, one that didn't yet get over. 

 

Ofcourse it was like a dream, but it wasn't too good to be true. Eren had gone through hell to have this happy ever after. He remembers the first months after coming to Trost. Eren had been recently freed from tyrannical control of Mike Zacharias, and almost had lost Levi. It scared Eren and it was hard to get over the fear of losing it all again. On top of that he had moved to a brand new city and with a serial killer to that. He feared that Mike would find them out, or someone will report to police about seeing Eren in Trost. Despite Levi scoffing off Eren's claims he was serious about taking care of Eren. He had actually taken days off from his job to make sure Eren didn't feel alone in the vast mansion he owned. And at night when Eren woke up from his nightmares about losing Levi, he always found Levi's arms strongly wrapped around him. 

It had gotten easier once Eren got used to Trost and its grandeur. The city that was for the rich one percent and dream city of others, was now his living place, and in one of the richest mansion of all of them. He fell in love with it, the safe neighborhoods, the beautiful buildings and ofcourse being with Levi. That was the best part. Once he got used to the surroundings, he got back in school, now that he had his hours it was easy to graduate, and after he did he went off to study at Trost University. Trost University was ofcourse, one of the best university in the whole country and was damn expensive, Eren couldn't have hoped in his entire life to ever even step in the campus, but ofcourse, being the _fiancé_ of such a rich business man he could afford to go there. Eren hadn't been happy when Levi wanted to pay off Eren's tuition. After all he had helped Eren to settle down then forge fake documents so that he could get in High School then university. His name was still his official name but his parents were listed as dead on it to avoid suspicion. They might as well be because Eren wasn't going to meet them again. It hurt like hell whenever he thought about it, but he had made grudgingly made peace with that thought. 

 

When he went off to university another fear plagued him, what if someone guessed who he actually was? Fake documents saved his ass in high school but what about a university? It was Levi again who shook his head in amusement when Eren recalled his fears. He had considered everything before bringing Eren to Trost. Rivaille had never killed in Trost because he never felt the need to, the rich people didn't went behind the things he owned since they could afford what he had. On top of that rich people were hardly bothered about what happened in the other cities as long as they were safe. And so Eren found out, he wasn't known as Eren Jaeger, the boy from Maria that had disappeared. But as the fiancé of the marketing executive of a wealthy company. 

 

He's broken from his reverie when he hears the soft pats against the wooden floors. He looks up and sees a white fluffy cat walking languidly towards him. He smiles and removes his hands as the cat jumps on Eren's lap and curls on his stomach. Eren chuckled at the white furball, and scratches his stomach.

Titan had been a gift from Levi after being together was six months. It wasn't a gift per say, because Eren had been whining, begging and threatening to stop having sex if Levi didn't get him a pet. He loved living with Levi but staying in a mansion alone at times when Levi was busy was hardly conventional, and having a fuzzy little companion to keep him company helped a lot. It did alleviate his loneliness on those days Levi would be away for work but nothing brought more joy to Eren than coming back from university to see his ethereally handsome fiancé sitting on the sofa with Titan curled on his stomach. Levi wouldn't admit it but Eren knew he loved Titan too, and as much as it should alarm him but thinking that Titan was considered as his absolutely-never-to-fuck-with property made Eren happy. 

 

He snuggles with Titan and leans his head against the intricate tapestry. It was woven with real gold threads and had jewels like onyx stuck on it like myriads of sequences. This was probably costlier than everything he, his parents and their parents owned back in Maria, but here this kind of lavishness was not uncommon, here it was probably one of the cheapest things Levi owned.   
  
He is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't hear the door creak open, and only when Titan gracefully jumps down from his lap is he aware that Levi was home. He smiles and jumps down on the hardwood floor, and ambles behind the cat as it approaches his owner. Even after being together for so long and fuck, they were almost about to get married, seeing Levi always sent Eren's heart into flutters. Soft black hair, smoldering silver eyes on a face only heaven could have carved out topped with an inhumanely strong body stood before him. Levi wrinkles his nose as Titan paws him. 

  
"You better have not been dirtying my fucking house Titan," Levi growls while Titan looked at him innocently, "or I swear to god I will send you back to the breeder I got you from."   
  
"No you won't," Eren says defiantly, and beckons the cat towards him, "Titan is a good baby, he is the best!" He giggles as Titan jumps in his arms again, and rubs his face against that warm body. He can almost hear Levi cringe and mutter how unsanitary that was but Eren didn't care.   
  
"Hm, Titan might have been good today but what about you my jewel?" Levi asks softly, his voice takes on a dark, carnal quality that has Eren shivering and knees buckling within seconds. He lets Titan jump out of his arms and straightens up to face the sex god in front of him.   
  
"What about me?" He asks slowly, not meeting Levi's eyes. Even after so long Levi was insatiable for Eren. It made Eren damn proud but confused nevertheless, how was Levi always so greedy for him? To always try to get Eren in bed whenever they had time off, or if either of them were busy at home, Levi always made sure Eren would be in front of his eyes, preferably naked and lounging on his lap. Levi was always damn hungry for him.  
  
"Have you been good?" Eren looks up and bites his lips as Levi walks towards him, slowly yet in a way that reminded Eren of a hunter stalking his hard earned prey. Eren backs up a step and from his vantage point he can see the hallway leading to their bedroom, he entertains the idea of running there, maybe make Levi beg for him. But he knew Levi was too quick for his own good. He'd catch Eren in no time.   
  
And punish him for running, he will.   
  
"Have I been good?" Eren echoes, smiling deviously, "Why don't you find out?" 

And that was all that was needed before Eren found his back flat against the wall and Levi's knee between his legs. He fights the urge to hump it, knowing something better was coming to satisfy his needy cock. Levi growls before pulling Eren's face against his and kissing him with enough strength that their lips were already bruised, yet Levi showed no signs of stopping, even when Eren's knees buckled and his legs gave out, soon Levi was picking him up in the bridal style to carry him to the bedroom. He had began to carry a moaning Eren towards the bedroom when there was a heavy ass fuck knock on his door. Knock was the wrong word, there was banging on the door with enough force that the main door almost rattled. Levi snarls as he pulls back causing Eren to laugh. He quickly shuts up when Levi begins to walk towards the main door, carrying Eren effortlessly in his arms.   
  
"Let me off!" Eren struggles half heartedly in Levi's strong arms. Levi ignores him.

He gracefully unlocks the door and growls in an ominous voice, "I am fucking busy right now."  
  
"Oh shorty!" Hanji says cheerfully, not minding the dark aura around Levi or a laughing Eren in his arms, "how would I know you're busy or not with this cutie if you don't answer my calls?"  
  
"If I am not answering you ignoble fool, that means I am fucking ignoring you." Levi's face turned darker and darker as Hanji stood there not caring.   
  
"Oh good! I wasn't here to see your ungrateful ass, I am here for Eren and Titan!" Hanji says gleefully and then they turn to face Eren and ask excitedly, "Kiddo! how are you?" 

  
Eren tries to struggle again but Levi was having none of it, "I am fine Hanji!" he huffs. The answer pleases Hanji and they try to take a step forward and hug Eren but Levi turns around so that his back was facing Hanji. Eren knew at this point Levi wasn't jealous of Hanji, he knew of Hanji's familial relationship with Eren to be jealous of, but that still didn't try to stop him from keeping Hanji out of his house to keep it clean and _quiet_. But Hanji was freakishly intelligent too, because now that Levi's back was towards them they merrily stepped inside the house and closed the door behind them.

"Out." Levi ordered, even Eren who was in Levi's arms, shuddered at the dark voice. It made him want to go into hiding in one of the rooms this mansion had. If only Levi would let him even budge from his arms. But Hanji didn't care. They kicked their shoes off and padded their way towards the huge ass living room where the royal blue sofas were kept. Hanji sat down on the biggest sofas of them all, stretching their arms like they owned the place. They watched Levi stalk in the room angrily, still tightly clutching Eren. He sat down on the love seat with Eren nestled against him. At this point Eren gave up, once he was in Levi's arms there was no fucking way Levi let him go. It reminded him of that time his college friends, Ymir and Historia, asked why Eren always finished his assignments and homework lightning quick in the university itself, they thought because he was a nerd. The truth was that because once Levi had him, he wouldn't let anything else monopolize Eren's time, at all. 

Instead, Eren asks, "How was the trip here Hanji?"   
  
At the mention of the trip Hanji groans, and buries their head in the cushion beside them, and Eren can hear Levi's grimace at the horrible prospect of Hanji smearing whatever germs there were on their face on Levi's pristine clean cushions. Eren pats his arms to comfort him, and rests his head against Levi's muscular chest to calm him further.   
  
"It sucked! Why does Trost have so many roads leading Downtown? I almost got lost!"  
  
"why didn't you." Levi muttered and Eren gasped at his rudeness, but Hanji merely laughed.   
  
The trip was the closest Eren had come closest to ask Hanji about Maria. And after so long they had mastered the art of not talking about it. It hurt, and Eren had no doubt it would continue to hurt thinking about his once upon a time hometown. The first time when Eren had met Hanji around the University Ave. in Trost had been a few months ago, Eren had been walking down in hunt for the nearest Starbucks when he managed to bump into Hanji. At first he couldn't believe who he was seeing, but when Hanji screamed loudly when they saw him it shattered his day dreaming and he hugged them tightly. Oh how he had missed them. They immediately made their way in the coffee shop and sat across each other to recount all the things that had happened while Eren was missing. It was here he learned that Hanji had known what had happened to him after he 'disappeared' because they had made a strict point to know from Levi if he was safe or not. No one else did know about him however, and Eren asked them if they knew what happened to Mike but even they were stumped. 

  
  
"Just my advice kiddo," they said as they sipped their coffee, "you don't want to know what happened to Mike. I have never seen Levi that deathly mad in my life, wherever Mike is, if he is even alive, i am sure he must be begging for death right now."   
Eren shudders at Hanji's dark voice but knows they're right. Mike was probably alive, he had to be because Levi had promised Eren no more killing. For a fleeting moment eren feels sorry for Mike, 'no killing' rule only applied here, 'no torture' didn't. 

 

And that was the only conversation about Mike they had, Eren eagerly changed the topic to know just how his friends and family were doing, which, according to Hanji were fine. They told him that Armin had got in a reputable university and while his friends from the his job were still there. Auruo pathetically single, Eld and Gunther still making fun of him, However after Eren's disappearance they had lost their happiness and sense of enjoyment. Everyday was the cruel reminder of how one of their coworkers had disappeared because of a serial killer. The worst affected among their group was probably Petra. Hanji recalled just how upset Petra had been. Eren felt awful about that, knowing how serious Hanji and Petra were it just few months left before Eren would have to reveal himself in front of her and in that way, Rivaille's identity. He had no doubts Petra would keep her mouth shut but the blow would be hard. Eren sighed, he was not looking forward to that. 

  
He asked about his parents instead and was relieved when Hanji told him that they were doing fine. Grisha still worked his job, albet he looked haggard and tired now. He truly believed Eren was dead. Carla on the other hand was having none of it, she believed Eren was out there and continuously wrote to the government and media to do something regarding his case. However Eren, or as he was dubbed as 'the last victim' by Marians, was presumed dead by everyone, and anyone who had their doubts kept their mouth shut. After all Rivaille hadn't killed a single soul after Eren's disappearance then why would anyone want to look him up if there was a chance the peace could get threatened? They thought Rivaille had gotten bored and moved on, or Eren and him had a deathly fight resulting in their deaths. One way or the other everyone silently agreed that Eren had given up his life for peace in Maria. And Eren smiled ruefully as he heard Hanji talk, he had finally become the hero he had wanted to be.

 

After that meeting Hanji went back to Maria but soon called up Eren and Levi to tell them they were leaving their job. After what Mike had did to Eren Hanji couldn't bear to work for the police, since now their rampart corruptness was unveiled to them. Instead they decided to follow their life long passion of becoming a scientist. It led them  around the globe for conventions and studies, and that often meant they ended up unannounced at Trost and in Levi's mansion. As like right now, Eren smiled as he watched a tired Hanji from Levi's arms. 

  
  
"We should let them stay here Levi!" Eren begged softly and Levi scoffed.

"Fuck no, they will dirty the guestroom and would probably try to cockblock again when I fuck you."  
  
Eren turned pink, "Can we not fuck for a night and be courteous for once?"   
  
Levi smiled dangerously, "Courteous I can be, but not fuck you for a night? Absolutely fucking not, I won't do that."   
  
"I can hear you guys," Hanji mumbled and looked at them with sleepy brown eyes, "Levi you're rude!"  
  
"And you're a cockblock," Levi sassed back, "I will not have you slobber all over my pillows and bedsheets. I don't want to fucking find out how much you drool-"  
  
"Oh phish!" Hanji waved their hands, grinning deviously, "You can deal with that Levi. God knows how much other things you deal with on your bed other than drool"  
  
Eren turned beet red at that comment and groaned, "Levi, play nice. Hanji can we keep this conversation PG-13 please?"

  
This time both of them snorted. 

 

But Hanji did stay the night and Eren loved having company. Levi ordered takeout and they all lounged at the living room, Levi threatening to castrate Hanji if they dropped a speck of food on the sofa, and Hanji made crude jokes about their sex lives. After they all mutually called it night they went off to their bedrooms. Hanji got the one that had the personal jacuzzi and Levi and Eren went to their bedroom.   
Ofcourse when they reached there Levi pushed Eren on the bed, and complaining turned into moans when Levi lowered himself on his beautiful fiance. Smiling seductively like he always did when he got Eren all worked up. And maybe because Hanji was here or Levi's eyes glimmered with so much warmth and love that Eren felt today was so much more electric and beautiful between them. He absolutely loved it, and after all:  
  
Tis is the season of joy

**Author's Note:**

> Nice, right?  
> Once again I am sorry for delay, I had actually written the epilogue loong time ago but I reread it recently and cringed. So I had to rewrite it once again and hopefully it is good!
> 
> (ps) I was totally going to do wedding one shot but i am not sure if it..fit with the story (too cheery :D) so I left it out. 
> 
> Next Up: Mike vs Leviiiii (oh how I waited to write that)  
> So say goodbye to Eren everyone :(


End file.
